Castle of the Worm (Quest)
|type = Main Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Castle of the Worm is a quest available in . The Vestige returns to The Harborage to find an unexpected guest, Abnur Tharn. He claims to know where Sai Sahan is but will only speak to the Vestige. He requests asylum in exchange for the information. Summary Castle of the Worm is the same for all alliances. However, the closest city will change based on the chosen alliance. Aldmeri Dominion *Vulkhel Guard Daggerfall Covenant *Daggerfall Ebonheart Pact *Davon's Watch Quick walkthrough #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Enter Coldharbour #Talk to Abnur #Talk to Lyris #Find a way into the castle #Go to the Cistern #Talk to Cadwell #Follow Cadwell #Enter the Tower of Bones #Find usable atronach parts (4) #Deliver the atronach parts to the laboratory #Read from the ritual book #Wait for Flesh Atronach #Find Abnur Tharn #Defeat Mannimarco #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Flee the tower summit #Talk to Cadwell #Flee the tower summit #Flee to the Harborage #Talk to Abnur Tharn #Observe the scene #Talk to The Prophet Walkthrough The Vestige lands in a village of Soul Shriven and must find a way into the castle when they meet Cadwell. They enter through the Cistern and make their way to Abnur Tharn through the Tower of Bones, after defeating the Corpse Tearer boss. On the way, the Vestige may have to fight several Flesh Atronachs and Dremora. Tharn guides the Vestige in creating a Runty Flesh Atronach to destroy the tower door's barrier, will sear the Vestige and inflict 10k damage if touched. The various parts needed to make the atronach are located throughout the area, with two near the Haunter of the Cliffs. Tharn tells the Vestige and Lyris Titanborn about Mannimarco's plan to become more powerful than Molag Bal and even replace him as a Daedric Prince, by trapping Molag Bal's essence with the Amulet of Kings and absorb his power, before they get interrupted by Mannimarco himself. At first, Mannimarco will summon four skeletons twice. When the Vestige has defeated them, Mannimarco will summon a Bone Colossus boss with four more skeletons. When the Vestige has defeated Mannimarco, they will have to flee back to The Harborage through the Tower Summit where they'll meet Cadwell. The Vestige can choose to bring Cadwell back to Tamriel or let him stay in Coldharbour. Back in Coldharbour, Tharn reveals that he doesn't know where Sahan is, only that Sahan is Mannimarco's prisoner. Lyris punches him, and the true identity of The Prophet is revealed. Gallery Castle of the worm2.png|Abnur Tharn appears to the Vestige. Castle of the worm1.png|Battling Mannimarco. Bugs * Lyris would sometimes disappear if you died before reaching the cistern. This bug has now been fixed.Update 1 Patch Notes * Monsters were spawning with levels higher than recommended. This has been fixed as of Update 1. Reward *Signet of the Worm *146–604 es:El Castillo del Gusano fr:Château du Ver (Quête) ru:Замок Червя (квест) Category:Online: Main Quest Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests